


Fair Enough (Expectations)

by blindtaleteller



Series: Platovember Prompts 2020 [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Other, Platovember 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27391855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindtaleteller/pseuds/blindtaleteller
Summary: GROUNDED brainkids again, and this time in a brief between scene that yes can be considered ‘canon’  for Book Two, too. Lolo randomly steals some time with an instantly anxious and worried Peter Parker (pre Overdue Renovations and Time Out) at the local youth science exhibit, while ducking reporters and Thor’s growl-mode just as a start back east…
Relationships: irondad - Relationship, platonic - Relationship
Series: Platovember Prompts 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999015
Kudos: 4
Collections: Frostiron (loki/tony), Loki, Platonic Relationships, Prompted Writing





	Fair Enough (Expectations)

  * IDENTIFY LOCATION: JELLY BEAN - INTER-DIMENSIONAL IDENTIFICATION CONFIRMED : HVRA0616-9H-08
  * \---INTER-UNIVERSAL DOORWAY ENTRY POINT H8 : OBSERVATIONAL STATUS - TVA INTERFERENCE: _NOT DETECTED_
  * \----MIDGARD NORTHERN HEMISPHERE : NORTH AMERICAN CONTINENT : METROPOLITAN AREA DETECTED - VISITATION CAUTIONS RECCOMENDED : QUEENS NEW YORK
  * \------KNOWN DOMESTIC TIME VARIANCE : 1:34 PM US EST



\--//Fair Enough\\\\--

Peter's mouth was still gaping wide open while Mister Harrington chatted awkwardly with the man who'd come way early to pick him up. And was totally not at all who Peter was expecting, to say the least. Tall he expected. Charismatic; yeah. Manipulative..? He managed to skate and smile his way through Mister Harrington's many awkward questions and have him turning off to check on what of the other projects his homeroom teacher was checking up on at the fair with a smile of his own that reminded Peter just how clueless said homeroom teacher could be sometimes. Because he'd just held a full on conversation with --okay granted, he was a much shorter-haired blond with eyes that leaned more blue than grey or green at the moment, and was also sporting some five o'clock shadow that sort of made Peter a little jealous he barely had to shave but he was still _totally_ **Loki.**

Yeah. Loki, had been the guy to show up to pick him up. Early. Like, way early. There was another hour of fair left!

And they were in the middle of Queens, in the middle of a huge indoor crowd; _in the middle of York College._

Peter's mind was still circling around and mentally screaming a single tone of mild panic that as said disguised Asgardian ..prince? Got stopped by someone else on his way over to Peter and Ned, who he completely forgot about until Leeds tried to pinch him under one arm. " Dude, you're making me worry.. " in Ned's sing-song nervous low tone, and yeah hewas right there for different reasons. "..he's not like, some psycho stalker boyfriend of May's right?

" No! "

" I mean obviously he's way too good looking even for May -- " got Ned a " Hey! "and a punch to his shoulder; " -- but! You've been zoned out watching him since he came in. Is he really your ride? " And okay, yeah Peter had to recheck his texts just to make sure he'd read it right himself. " ..yeah. Uh.. Happy's in Milan with Miss Potts, and Aunt May's still stuck in Jersey; and well. Mister Stark is in Nepal. " dealing with some of the press and aftershocks of the man currently getting a piece of paper shoved in his breast pocket by one of the mothers, having unmasked himself on international TV as his way of saying _'hey I'm here and I'm not actually dead.'_ " So.. " deep breath, Peter. Because that was real. Loki was the guy who got volunteered to come pick him and his project up from campus. "...yeah, that's my ride. "

" Okay, well who is he.. ? " had Peter fumbling for a few long seconds,brows up as he tried to think of a way to explain who he was without giving away pretty much everything. " A close friend of Tony Stark's, actually. " with the inserted hand from Peter's left in that accent had Ned at an " Oh, cool! Hi. I'm Ned; Peter's best friend... and uh: you are? "

" You can call me Aaron." came with a smile that was scarily even more charming up close as he shook Ned's hand. "It's legally my middle name, mind; but-- "

" Oh like Will Farrel! Or Paul McCartney? " as a quick interruption had Loki tilting his head in curiosity and Peter looking quickly back and forth between them wide eyed before he answered. " Yes, actually. " and had Peter's brows going a little higher when Ned explained " Paul McCartney's first name is _actually_ James. And Will Farrel is actually _John William_ Farrel. We talked about that last year, when we signing up for the debate team, remember? "

"Oh! Oh yeah right, I almost forgot about that.. "

" So how come you ended up coming early? " came with a re-raising of Peter's brows.His face was mostly the same as he'd seen on TV otherwise. This could not go well, not in a room full of this many smart people; right?

"Ah well, I had the extra time and I was curious."

" ..about a youth science exhibit at the York? " did sound a little off but, Peter was just as surprised and maybe a little worried when Loki replied " Yes, it reminds me a little of my school days.. if far less chaotic. I am also.. I think the closest terminology is an aerospace engineer? "

"Oh! Cool.. wait; with you being a friend of Mister Stark: does that mean you work on like, the Quinjet? " had Peter swatting Ned's shoulder, though Loki offered " A little? That was mostly him and Bruce, improving on the pre-existing Shield models. " which just got Ned's fanboy face on and had him starting the first low tones of an almost Bieber-fan quality squee started, and Ned grabbing his sleeve like he needed to be held down. " It's not that exciting, actually; believe me. " didn't help as Loki intended, at least Peter thought so. " Uh, sir ...are you saying you've worked on _cooler stuff_ than the Avengers' Quinjet? Cause that sounds really hard to beat coming from a fifteen year old freshman enrolled in a Science and Tech school, also very exciting and cool if true. "

And he chuckled; actually laughed. "...I've worked on a few interesting projects in my lifetime, yes. Some of them with Stark, some on my own. "

" I have _so_ many questions. " which Peter very badly wanted to get away from; and was frantically searching for anyone to help him out of this at the moment. M.J. .. no. Flash and Nancy; _definitely_ no. Riley Kathers..? _Nuh uh._ But yay and " Hey, Ned; I think the judges are heading for your exhibit next.. " was enough to get him to whip around and make a fast bowing exit while they were still at the booth before his to double check his displays.

" Thank you for that, Parker. "

" You're welcome sir why are you here. "came out almost all one word at a hushed near squeak of his own hooking Loki by the elbow to try and take him aside. Thankfully, they had stuck Peter in the corner; and that wasn't too hard to do." ..shouldn't you be in Nepal? I mean.. and! Your face! People are gonna notice.. "

" Already have. It's not that difficult to play off. In part because everyone is thinking exactly what you just said." What, was Peter's initial thought and questioning worried look. " That I am in fact, in Nepal still, with Tony? Technically I was seen there just an hour or two ago. And why would I of _all people_ show up to as your friend put it; a youth science exhibit at the local College? "

Which, okay. That ...did help Peter breathe a little easier. And had Peter taking in his appearance. " I guess... nobody'd really figure you for a tee, jeans and sneakers guy either. " because yeah, actually Peter hadn't now that he thought about it. He still had that upscale feel to him; but now that he took a better look without really worrying about who he actually was under it all? Loki could have passed him on the street if he hadn't; and he just would've taken him for someone who looked mostly like him. It helped him relax; a little. And got him a smaller, crooked smile that was no less aggravatingly charming when it had probably registered on his face. " Still Mister... what do I call you even? "

" Aaron. As I said. " came with a chuckle. " The story is that combined with my face I don't like the association with Loki, so I use my middle name. Since my full name is Loke _Aaron_ Falconwrath. Out of the United Kingdom. "

" I dunno whether I should be more or less nervous that you've thought this through that much.. " made Loki chuckle again, while " ..except that whole aeronautic engineer thing. There are alot of really smart people hereand some of them might call you on that " brought his brows down again, and in a little as his eyes had drifted over Peter's project.

" Good thing it's true then."cocked Peter's head back a little. Because, what? " Since when ..? "

" You've been inside the Lancet. Tony recognized her as my own creation even before he fully put together who I was under the mask. That is why he was so interested. Especially in her guidance systems. " Was not something Peter had known, and okay now he was really curious; but it fit with a few other things too. Peter looked around to make sure no one was in hearing range or paying attention when he asked " So what Thor said on the news; that you helped with the satellite systems that helped in Sokovia and..other stuff. That was all true too? "

"My adopted brother has a terrible eye for context and detail most days when it comes to the truth, but yes. That system was initially designed to help spot and defend from external threats that are headed into and reached within Earth's range but, it was used well during the Sokovia incident, at least: given it wasn't designed to interfere below the atmosphere. " Also surprised Peter a bit. A lot more so when he realized what term had been used in with those statements. " ..did you say _are..?_ Not _were_ or _might be;_ but _are,_ headed into Earth's range? "

The way he just looked at him from examining Peter's display as he straightened from one of the cardboard boards with his experiment details done out in bright colors, only helped ground Parker a little more. " You're every bit as attentive when you wish to be as Tony implied... yes. Are. Not were, or might be. " and a breath out. "Which is part of why things like this do interest me, especially now. And why young Mister Leeds' questions are a more refreshing and hopeful thing towards those endeavors than you realize, I'd wager. "

" Sorry, I don't think I understand, sir? " was genuine. Peter thought; he might see the edge of what that was but, he wasn't remotely certain enough to put a name to it. Loki put a hand to his shoulder and turned him towards the rest of the crowded hall; pitching himself carefully back against the table his stuff was set up on and motioning at the whole of the gathering from one side to the other in a quick if graceful flick of two fingers. " What do you see? "

He couldn't' help the sideways look to him or the raise of his brows when he looked back to the rest. Ned was giving his presentation now. His take on a new interactive software program meant to help disabled people like his grandma. " It's a science fair. "

" It's a collection of some of the brightest scientific minds in New York, _and_ in your generation, is what it is. " had Peter's head cocking back again, looking at it from that angle. Those fingers flicked across one corner of his view again. " What you're looking at Mister Parker, and what we're both leaning against; is a representation of the future of a small portion of your world's natural advancement in technology, understanding of your world and it's surroundings.. even your own kind. When minds like Tony Stark, and Stephen Strange, and Bruce Banner take their bow: you and this generation will be setting their place in the world they've made for you in the process, and laying out the next pieces in the framework. Putting down the pavement, for the next generation to do this. Take their first truly noted steps into forming the future; as quickly or slowly as is needed or possible. In places like this; I get to see the examples of what might become of your future. "

Which, was a whole other kind of weird and a little nerve racking; that left Peter chewing his lower lip thinking about it. "... I don't think Ned's love of lego diagrams and his old cootie toys, is really a great example of where our future is going.. " had Loki laughing, and okay: yeah Peter could laugh a little too. " He is an interesting character, that's for certain. " was said just as one such diagram got nudged off Neds table and burst into almost a hundred little pieces, getting a cringe from Peter and a soft " oof. " from Loki that when he looked over proved to Peter he had a very similar expression

" ..so, you're really a aeronautic engineer? " apparently was amusing, and okay. He had said so now, what? Twice. " I mean.. are there colleges, where you came from..?" had him _ahhing_ and smiling in a more acceptable way. " How long did you study? " Because, now that the nerves were .. actually they were pretty much completely gone; he was really curious and wanted to know more. " We had a University, yes. I never really stopped studying but, ninety?A hundred and ten maybe, years? Not counting my personal pursuits after I stopped taking classes at that age."

Which only served to remind Peter to look around on top of giving the other reminder that he wasn't exactly human. Or, Asgardian either after watching the news. The coast was clear.Most people were either following the judging, readying for theirs, or wandering exhibits far enough away that Peter felt a littel confident at least in talking semi-openly with him about stuff. " I keep forgetting you're like.. literally a hundred times my age. " which when he thought about it kind of blew his mind because " ... I guess, even if you were to learn stuff purely by human measurements and left out two decades for growing up...? " had Loki nodding as he watched him through the thought progress, telling him that was pretty much how it happened. Which just made it even more curious to him. " That means rounded down.. if you pursued a _full doctorate_ at the maximum time of six years; you technically _could have_ like.. two hundred and forty six totally different doctorates on our planet. _Or_ .. a hundred and eighty five PhDs, that's _crazy_ ...ah. _If_ you wanted to, I mean. "

" Not many people think about that, but yes. " a small but much heavier sigh pulled Peter's eyes back to Loki when he said. " Admittedly, I did not often have the chance unless I made it myself though. "

" Why not? I mean.. prince, right? "

" Well, that's exactly why, actually. And why I never wanted the damned crown either. More, than happy to pass it to my brother; even if he is a bit of a nit most of the time. It's on him, now. " made Peter think again, because he hadn't thought about too much before he'd said it. " Back then though? _Mm._ The King's _expectations,_ the _Queen's_ expectations.. never mind following my brother from one battlefield and assisting one ally to the next: if not leading ahead of him thanks to skills like these: got in the way. " a brief motion along his own torso and, Peter could see how the ability to blend in would make him really good at scouting or spying on stuff when it registered. " I actually wanted to run the shipyards, when I was _your_ age. Building colony ships with which to settle and explore our universe farther; and escort frigates, and upgrading those massive, _insanely_ outdated mining and ecology barges that always went with them... " a glance over had him cutting himself off on a quick smile. " ..all sorts of things; that according to my adopted kin and the court, a prince shouldn't be thinking about pursuing, versus rule and the very opposing skillsets my adopted father _especially_ wanted me to have. "

" That.. kinda sucks. Why didn't you leave? " got him a slower widening to that grin and chuckle that said enough, Peter realized: after he'd taken it in. " ...oh. " with a small slow smile of his own as it set in; because.. he had, sort of? " But why didn't you leave sooner..?"

" Personal reasons, mostly. Duty, and family, and all that. I didn't know I was adopted then, which also played a part in it? And frankly.. I wasn't close to very many people outside of what I thought of as home then. The ones I was, well. They didn't live very long. " Had a few more questions hopping around Peter's mind as he finished that thought with " ..they usually died within a few decades, or while was somewhere else. " and didn't allow Peter much space to say or ask much else when he added on. " Ah, it seems Mister Leeds has finished his presentation. " and raised a handful of fingers to wave at Ned as he made his way over.

" That was _scary_ close. I thought they might mark my score down.. " as Ned was patting his heart in the last few feet; Loki giving him a little encouragement and laughing with him about the explosion of legos across his lane. All in all Peter decided that; he had been worked up about nothing.Which when he thought about it, made sense anyway. Even if he was wearing a different kind of mask today, he did get to know some of Loki when he'd been Ormr. Granted, the very first time he'd met him mask to mask in the airport in Germany had been scary as all get out but; if anything while he was putting in on the conversation mostly from the side? Parker could only think that, between who he'd shown himself to really be between there and Siberia, and what he'd done with all of that since: compared to what he _could_ have done ...including, _absolutely nothing_ as an option?

Peter decided he had been avoiding him prior and freaking out for nothing.

_Look where he is. Loki, former King of Asgard, adopted brother of Thor, God of Mischief --and apparently aeronautics engineer, which was a pretty neat field: came to pick me up from the science fair._

And for that, Peter couldn't help but smile a little more. Cause.. that _was_ , kind of _cool._

" Hey, you know; I been thinking.. Ned doesn't live too far away from me. " Popped up from those thoughts, and the ones that inevitably followed; getting both their attention. " If your Mom's still crunched for time to come pick you up; maybe we can make a thing of it? May sent me money for a cab just in case, and between that and the money for dinner I can totally spring for Thai on the way home if Aaron's okay with a car pool kinda thing..? "

Which made Loki grin and say " Aaron is always, good for a car pool kind of thing; especially when Thai food is involved. And will happily pay for the meals himself, actually. "had Ned grinning and getting his phone out already " I'm just gonna call my mom then... Oh! We could totally hit up the Golden Thai on the way home? "

" Sure..? " from Loki, looking at him had Peter nodding along. " I can can pay for mine though, really sir. "

" I don't mind. Besides, given my advanced age; I should at least attempt the _'adulting'_ thing a few times a month to balance out my attempts at reminding the others to take a break from taking themselves _too_ seriously. _Probably._ " Had Ned making a comically questioning look in Peter's general direction, though he didn't think it was the sort that was taking his words as earnestly as they were probably said, even in that joking tone. " If you're sure sir. "

" I'm sure. " as he stood from teh table and double checked that he hadn't displaced anything on it. A brief rub to Ned's head that made his best friend make another face and he was headed away from the table." I think I'll peek about, for a bit; while we're waiting. I see a few things out there that interest me. " Got a thumbs up from Peter as he was on his way.

" So! He's _...interesting._ " Had peter's brows going up a little with his much bigger nod of agreement. " _Oh_ yeah. Definitely not what I was expecting. Not in a bad way, though. "

" Totally cool guy. The science moms know it too. Lookit.. " had Peter's brows working together when Ned pointed out with his phone that Loki had already been engaged by not one said science mom; but three of them at once. " ...dude. Isn't that Flash's mom? "

" Trying to get a feel while slipping her number in his back pocket? " Click! from beside him totally distracted Peter as Ned said " ..yep. I am so tempted to send this to him like right now. You saw he was the one who elbowed my diagram off the table right? "

Phone aquired and " Hey! " he was already in and swiping to his last picture to delete it. " Hey nothin; if it was just Flash's mom, whatever: but .. Aaaron's mister Stark's friend, and he's driving us home; **_and_** buying us dinner too so.. "

" Oh.. _yeah._ Sorry! " and after a few minutes watching Loki try and navigate away from the moms chatting him up, Ned asked " ..should we go try to save him? "

" _Nah._ But, at this rate we might wanna help him burn the endless amounts of paper scrap he's gonna collect in his pockets later. "

" He got a girlfriend? "

" _Boy_ friend. " got him a long disbelieving look from Ned before he threw his head back with a " **Woooooow!** " that pulled Peter's expression back to Ned and had him chuckling when he explained why that was a thing, because wow was right and if he only knew. " It's _true_ what my cousin says! All the cute ones really _are_ gay... "


End file.
